A Twice Fallen Angel
by Agent Laptop
Summary: Another take on the famous Venus Lighthouse scene where Felix jumps after Sheba. Story is in Sheba's perspective and extends all the way to the beginning of TLA.


A Twice Fallen Angel

"Noooo! Sheba!"

I didn't know just how much power was contained in that little gem. I'd overheard Saturos and Menardi talking about it sometimes, but I normally blocked them out when I could. Even Felix knew all about it, having experienced it before, but I never bothered to read his mind. He'd always been so kind with me, unlike the others. Sure, Jenna and Kraden were nice, too, but they felt more like strangers. They were just as scared of Saturos and Menardi as I was. I knew because their minds were hardly ever focused on anything else, so they couldn't offer much help. Felix was always the one helping me. Protecting me. How could I possibly intrude on his thoughts, after everything he's done for me? I at least owed him his privacy.

Of course, now I can see how it might have helped. It all happened so fast. That little thing really was a star, containing all of Venus's power inside. Enough power to split this entire lighthouse, enough to start an earthquake, enough to knock me off the side. I managed to grab on to the edge at the last second. It never occurred to me just how high up we were until now.

"Hold on, Sheba! Take my hand!" he yelled.

He reached down to me, and all I wanted was to grab on.

"I can't..." I told him.

I've spent years honing my wind abilities, and I've stayed healthy, but I never paid much attention to working on my physical strength. I was barely holding myself up with both hands, so there was no way I could let go even for a second.

"You must try! If you don't, you'll fall!"

I tried, but I just couldn't reach. I looked down to see how far I'd fall, but I noticed something else.

"Look down," I told Felix, "the foundations of the lighthouse are crumbling!"

We both watched the ground getting torn apart around this tower, shaking us mercilessly. I could feel it beating me...loosening my grip.

"I'm slipping," I managed to gasp out through all the rumbling, "I can't...hold on...any longer."

I knew Felix wouldn't accept that.

"Nooo! Don't let go! You can't! You'll..."

We both knew how this would end. I looked into his eyes, and thought of all the things that have happened since we met. I was scared when I saw my guards being attacked by fire from nowhere, and terrified when I saw it was coming from a pair planning to kidnap me. Then, Felix promised he would keep me safe from them, even though he was supposed to be on their team. Whether we were traversing through the Suhalla and fighting Storm Lizards, getting lost and stuck in the fierce traps of the Venus lighthouse, or just being forced to witness innocents getting burned by Saturos and Menardi, Felix was there for me. He protected me and gave me someone I could talk to who shared my feelings. He gave me a friend–or maybe something more. After all, I couldn't ignore that loved more than just his personality. I loved the way his soft hair moved in the wind; the way his subtle smile always gave me hope; the soothing sound of his calm voice; the feeling of his strong, firm muscles; the innocent yet troubled look in his eyes; the look of concentration on his face when he used Psynergy; and even the way he smelled after a long hike. I loved everything about him. I wish I had more time to tell him how I feel and how much he's done for me in such a short time, to repay for everything, and to hold him just one last time. I'd have to settle for less.

"Goodbye, Felix," I choked out through tears, "and thank you."

I let go. The air, which I was so accustomed to bending to my will, was now quickly whooshing past me toward the sky. It reminded me of how it was said that I fell from the sky as a child. I don't remember much of it, but it must have felt something like this. I wonder if I was as scared back then as I am now, descending rapidly and waiting to be swallowed by the earth, while the wind blows deafeningly around me. Somehow, past the wind, I managed to hear a very faint cry.

"Sheba!" I managed to make out, "...won't let...die!"

It sounded like Felix. Looking up, I thought I saw a dark figure against the bright sun in the distance coming toward me. Before I could focus any better, I looked down and saw I was about to fall into the ocean. I didn't know if I'd survive this, but I figured I might have a better chance this way than just hitting solid rock. I straightened myself up to avoid smacking my body flat on the surface. After just a few seconds, I hit the water, and everything went black...

Was I dead? Everything was dark. My body felt...weak. But I could still feel my body, so I couldn't be dead. But I felt wet...and cold...yet somehow, there was warmth near me. I felt myself getting pulled out of the water. I tried opening my eyes just a little, but I couldn't. I only heard a familiar voice.

"I've got you. You'll be okay...Please, please, be okay...I think I see something...an island. Just wait, Sheba...it'll be okay..."

I passed out again.

Then I was on solid ground. I think. I still felt a sense of movement. I must have been out for a while...but I could hear someone saying my name. A different voice this time...

"...Sheba...still inside...lighthouse," I heard him say. He sounded old. And familiar.

"...Miraculous." This voice was very calm and smooth. But somehow, it was still unpleasant.

"Miracle...brother...still alive." And this one was also familiar. A girl.

I tried to get up.

"Sheba..." she said with a relieved sigh.

I struggled to get up. I groaned a little from the pain.

"Thank the elements, she's awake!" I heard the old man cry.

"Sheba, are you alright? It's me, Jenna."

"Jenna?" It was starting to come back to me. "What...happened?"

"It seems you drifted here with Felix," Kraden told me.

"With Felix...?" I replied.

I got the details after that. I couldn't believe it. It was like something out of a fantasy. He actually jumped off the lighthouse to save me. Then, somehow, he got me, saved me from drowning, and swam all the way to this island as it was floating on the sea. After the conversation, we got smashed by a tidal wave into a whole new continent. Alex is missing, and we're all about to embark on our own adventure. I know, it's crazy, right? But that's not important. None of it really matters much. All that matters is that Felix and I are together now. I have a lot to thank him for. If we ever manage to slip away from Jenna and Kraden, maybe I'll get a chance to show him.


End file.
